LETHAL BEAUTIES
by Female Hitokiri Battousai
Summary: UP- chp2::Kaoru's father is a dangerous man whom gave Kaoru instructions to (play- fall in love), (seduce), and (bed) with their rivals mightest warrior, Battousai. Can Kaoru really do it, or blow it? What if Battousai figures it out? GASPS trouble!
1. Default Chapter

**Lethal Beauties…**

Fhb

R 

--

--

--

**This fanfiction: contains no sexuality. No explicit sexuality that is. But it does have suggestive material and the implication of seduction is used. But I placed my fic in the R- section, knowing that R allows these things. Please don't go deleting my fic because of things we see in everyday life. Lying it won't help anyone, including those who bring writers down. I am NOT breaking the rule, just simply taking it into consideration!!**

**--**

**--**

**--**

A young woman sat on a Lazyboy couch watching her boyfriend take off his shirt. Those muscles rippled and glowed with golden fire making her eyes sparkle with beauty. His flexed muscles were tight in a pull while she gave a predator gaze making him smirk at her female possessiveness. Her body was clad in a long red dress. Blue eyes penetrated his soul while silver sparkles were edged to side, flickering pure and sear evil, one the young man grew addictive to…

She was drugs to his soul, feeding him, taunting him, and making him mad and crazy without her.

Oh how he wanted her…

There she was a young woman with hair layered over the next as she haughtily beamed at him with soft skin, which burned cherry, with tinges of yellow haughtily attracting the eyes to areas of beauty (face). Her head was slightly cocked to the side, with midnight tresses falling in a steps-like manner, sending her image into a seductive and distinctive manner…

Her eyes still burned like lost jewels just begging to be found and held. Kept and cherished on…

Leaning toward her, her satin fingers touched his chiseled body, just making him hold her tightly while he was pleasured from her evil ministrations. Sliding her fingers down his chest line, he moaned. Was she good or what?

"…..I love you…" she purred…

"Kaoru!" he sampled her…

**An: That was not SEX!! It was not explicit!! It was just description. Don't go suing me for a woman touching a man's chest. I mean go on the beach and tell everyone whose touching everyone to stop!!**

**--**

**--**

**--**

**(KAORU)**

She gasped. It was a dream. Yet it felt so real…so real. Catching her breath, she looked around. Everything was still normal. The darkish room was chilled with the morning's cool air. The satin white curtains flew like the wings of a bird while the small bonsai trees that were around her black working table adorned the room. Some pictures of her beautifully posing adorn the walls with bold golden frames. She turned her head to the open French doors. She sighed, that her dream was based so much under the dirty life she lead. Yet she kept envisioning this man whose face she would never see. His face was never revealed, and every time she woke up she'd forget everything except his muscles. He made her feel quite weird, the behavior within was a maelstrom of want and fright. She loved it every time, yet she felt scared that maybe the dream would come true…

Then another idea of hope popped her head, 'then finally I'll be in love!' she sighed. Tonight was going to be her father's party…tonight she would see her old man. He'd left her for two weeks to a huge mansion that seemed to haunt her alone by its own silence and shadows.

It was so early… "6:15 a.m." she looked out her window noticing the darkness still present. The sky was a dark shade of melancholy blue. Soon the sun would be up. The earth was dead-silent, all that was there to be heard were the stray sounds of the birds and rustling of the leaves…

Moving her sheets to the side, she walked over to her balcony feeling the cold morning's breath on her warm satin skin. She was so revealed. On mornings such as these she would take dips in the pool. Maybe she should…

Gathering her energy from her gentle breathing, she went back inside where she quickly changed. Talking her robe and towel, she bypassed her father's empty room, the gym room, the working room and her lab. Walking down the marble staircase that swirled in vortexes she sighed…

Finally she walked over to the sliding doors. Taking off her robe, it dropped to the floor. Opening the doors, she went out to the cold morning…she shivered yet she enjoyed it. Walking silkily to the pool, she didn't know she was being watched. Sitting low in the water, she bit her lips at how cold the water was. Then she relaxed.

--

--

--

"What a babe! Can you imagine Shishio has only one kid, and that's the babe!" Enishi spoke watching the back of the raven head. Enishi had been with the Ishinshin for a while, and probably didn't take the job too seriously, unlike his sister. Battousai Himura hoisted his binoculars, scooping a person's head in a pool from their present position, within a car…

"There's nothing of her to make me go crazy!" His eyes flickered rude amber. His hair was a combination of crimson and sandy red. His skin was smooth with no scars and bruises, unlike his brother. His eyes were pools of corrosion and death, yet the sinuous pools arched a passion that was often mistaken for seduction of pure evil.

Enishi on the other hand was a black-haired guy with a foreign pair of orbs. They highlighted snakishly. His body was perfectly trimmed and square, making every girl attracted to him.

Now here they were, looking at Shishio Mokoto's daughter, a man whose often been making biological chemicals, weapons, and smuggling illegal products. The young woman was renowned as Kaoru Sakura Mokoto. She was a babe to many, but Battousai couldn't prove that, all he saw was her head.

"Basically she's doing quite fine!" Kenshin thought while putting the binoculars down.

"Yeah…I know!" Enishi spoke dreamily…

"Enishi, don't be falling for her now!" Kenshin spoke harshly…

Enishi shook his head, "I'm not…I'm not! I'm--urh---just looking at her!" he smiled broadly at the ending…

Suddenly the young woman got up, wrapped her towel around her and went back inside. Unfortunately Battousai didn't see her.

"Aww you missed her, she's a reallll hottie!" Enishi spoke.

Kenshin started the car, reversed and drove out the area. "I won't trust you to tell me whose nice and not! As far as I am concerned, you're getting turned on by the enemy's daughter. That's not the only crazy thing, you only saw her head, the BACK of her head and you're going gu-gu- eyes for her…" Kenshin spoke.

"Whatever man! As far as I am concerned she IS a babe and trust me, you'll eat your words. Every last one of them when you see her…" Enishi snarled…

--

--

--

Time shifted from darkish blue to bright yellow and soon the evening was here. There he stood on the shore of a lone beach. His life was blood and tears; a rather odd combination. He wished he knew what it meant to settle down. Have a girl, maybe a kid…and then he'd remember him, his evil father and what he did to his mom and him. Life was never the same, even from back then. So many raw memories that were as freshly cut to the heart, that it never seemed to leave and expire in age from him.

Was he meant to live in blood, tears, angst and hate? If so…he didn't want it. No, never did and never would. The small, regular waves, made a steady rhythm of quiet deliveries on the pebbled shore. On the open sea, a single, thick, tall cloud on the horizon dominated the sunset, the sun shining bright behind its opaque pillar of a top. The top, dull and dark gray, created a shadow that stretched across the early evening sky all the way to the eastern horizon. Thin wisps of cloud scattered by the wind, and now standing still in a breezeless sky, did turn silver white where they caught the bright sunlight outside of the edge of the straight line of shade, that was boundary of the shadow. In the opaque cloud which stopped the sunlight on the western horizon, thinning slowly at its southern side.

The light of the sun shone through it like a huge lantern, lighting up the southern horizon and making visible three pelicans out at sea, gliding, with the tips of their wings almost touching the water. Closer to shore, tiny fishes leaped out of the water and made tiny splashes, without disturbing the rhythm of a single wave on the pebbled shore. The final minutes of the evening were dominated by the colors of gray, silver and the lantern effect of the clouds on the horizon.

"Why! Battousai. Why?" The words echoed in my mind as if spoken by a ghost.

I looked at the lantern sunset and whispered softly to myself, "I don't know". My mind was in a state of inner conflict, swaying with winds of emotion, from the desire to give up to the situation that threatened to destroy the little corner of life that I had etched out for myself over the years. The experience, although it seemed far in the distance of time, still lived vividly in my memory.

(Ringing of phone)

Pulling out his pocket he spoke, "yeh?"

"Kenshin, it's time for you to get back. We're leaving soon!" Tomoe spoke

"Okay!" he ended the call, never waiting for her to say bye, to add to so many good-byes.

--

--

--

A group of men dressed in black jackets and pants, with black shades, looked at a man in bandages. Two boys were at the side of him, while young women cuddled and touched the awesome Shishio. The Ishinshin had been spying on the man since he first became a weaponry expert. Now they were hot on his heels, knowing all his whereabouts. The Ishinshin were a subnet from the NSA and FBI. The incorporations were strictly classified, and no one knew of they who hid the record well.

"Hey you guys!" a young woman came up to them…

"Tomoe!" they grinned, watching the young woman from head to heels. They grinned with her, but a certain fellow never did, as his eyes menacingly watched Shishio and his affiliates. Then a commotion grew to the entrance and soon the lights went low, making a dim gold fill the room. Kenshin saw Shishio stand properly then quickly went through the crowd and hugged whomever it was. The person giggled. Kenshin suspected it was a woman. Nothing new there, I mean, Shishio liked women and girls, so what's the point eyeing this one down…

"I missed you daddy!" her voice was so gentle…

Kenshin inclined his brows, this was Shishio's daughter. Only daughter. Enishi's angel chick.

Then Kenshin's heart suffered multiple attacks. He saw her. Finally.

Her midnight blue locks fell layer over layer, giving her face a foreign look of distinct beauty; untamed and wild. The idly tresses of ebony, seductively fell to the side of her perfectly shaped body, which was revealed beautifully. Her eyes were gems of the deepest seas, yet within them, gold burned giving her image intensity and levity. Her red lips were shiny with a golden glint on the side of them. Her soft skin, burned cherry, with tinges of yellow, haughtily attracted the eyes to areas of lavish exposure. Her dress was wore a slit straight up her mid-thigh while her lips and dress color code seem to destroy his stamina to keep his cool. Only one thing roamed through his head, to have her and claim her. He couldn't believe it.

Soon the gang turned, eyeing Shishio's daughter whom seemed to get the better of all the men. They were literally drooling over her. Tomoe scowled. Could you guess why?

Soon a big looking guy wrapped his hands around her shoulders, making the Ishin boys gawk in shock.

"I missed you!" the guy shut his eyes and inhaled her sweet scent, which grew potent at her neck. (an: not sexual)

Kenshin's eyes burned crazily. This guy made Kenshin feel something he never felt for a woman … possessiveness.

"Lean off Sano!" the girl pushed him off and went to the balcony making men whistle and hoot out to her. Kenshin followed her, immune to the fact he was. Picking up two glasses of champagne he went to her.

"Miss!" he called.

"Hai!" her voice was soft, she turned and then their eyes clashed.

"Champagne?" he asked.

She accepted with a small blush. "Arigatou!" she smiled.

"You're welcome. So who are you?" he asked.

Kaoru blinked back, I mean everyone knew who she was. It made Kaoru smile, "I'm Kaoru Mokoto! And who're you?" she asked.

"Kenshin" he smiled.

"Oh! Well it's nice meeting you!" she grinned…

Kenshin smirked. She was so beautiful, everything he could ever want. He wanted her now, right now, because he was afraid to say he had fallen for the enemy…

They both leaned against the balcony in close proximity. Kaoru touched the glass against her lips, making Kenshin turn to watch her.

"You aren't drinking, are you?" he asked.

"No! I'm not really in the mood for it!" she spoke…

As she turned to place the glass down on the table, she tripped. Kenshin went forward collecting her in his arms…

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I think so!" she slowly hoisted her eyes to him. Then all hell broke loose.

Their eyes burned fire, what did it mean, they weren't sure. Her hand went to his cheek, where she caressed it gently…

Kenshin grinned. Holding her hand, he looked deeply into her eyes. Drunk from liking and crazy want…

He actually for the first time allowed the ideas claim him.

"You're so…beautiful!" he whispered…

Kaoru gasped. "You look lethal!" she smiled…

"Trust me I am! But I can be tamed…you know" he paused, "by extreme beauty… such as yourself!" he whispered in her…

Kaoru closed her eyes, lost in love from his words…

'Oh Kenshin!'

**This fanfiction had no one touching anyone explicitly, no one making out in an explicit way. Don't sue me, and don't be mad for what you read. If you are young and read this, then please stop unless you have permission. R- means for ppl of a certain age. Sue me if I did something wrong, but I didn't do anything wrong so plz don't be mad!!**

--

--

--

An: Did you think what Battousai and Kaoru said to one another was too soon?

I hope everyone likes it. Please review, I'll appreciate it a lot. And about Battousai and the Princess, I think it's keeping that title. So please review minna. Thanks for reading although you did/didn't like it. Thanks and do review… Thanks Joel… (hugs)


	2. Spanish chick

**Lethal Beauties…**

Fhb

R 

Kaoru her name was.

It was distinctive and not much whores carried that name. He was aware who she was. Many people told him that she wasn't any different from her father. Her mother was known as Spanish Penthouse model Yumi Penelope Sanchez. She was one of the richest women in Japan who had little time to mock up, something she thought her husband loved to do. Yet a powerful love still grew between the two and she always contacted their daughter, Kaoru. She seem to be energy and fire in one, a composition of the Battousai but not given to him. Most women were subservient and did as their husbands ordered, though it wasn't such a bad idea, he expected more from gals today. I mean when you get right down to it, they no longer lived in a time where they had to bow before their husbands and not look up into their eyes. He liked Kaoru, she challenged his emotions, she was fierce---and determined something few women had but she mastered as if it was nothing.

Time went by with friends, fun and cigarettes. Babes and guys stretched below your eyes dancing to the waltz something Kaoru had been captivated for a few minutes with.

"Wanna dance?" he asked

"Oh no--I can't dance to that. I'm a Spanish Japanese girl you know, and we Spanish chicas like Merengue, Tango or Salsa…si?" she placed a finger under his chin and dragged it away…

With that she moved away and went closer to the orchestra. Kenshin wondered for a few minutes as to what she was doing… the orchestra nodded happily…and began raising his stick into a different tune. She clapped her hands and the lights were low---very low. A spotlight of blue encompassed over her and a violin was played. She closed her eyes and began dancing in the center. She shook her waist in extreme speed when the violins, Spanish guitars and cuatros played in full toss. Her shoulder and hands moved with the same dandy movement.

Spinning around in a circle she beamed so much. Her red dress no longer was as red as blood but black which elevated the seduction she beamed with her radiant eyes. For a while she danced until she made an outburst.

"Come on" she grabbed Kenshin's hand--- for minute he was an idiot as to what to do. She sighed heavily and gradually got him pushing a learnable move. She leaned against him, moving in time. Suddenly people began applauding in time with the Spanish guitars. More amazing she became making Kenshin lose his sanity…his eyes were drunk from the raven head, never had he been drunk from them. Blondes' were as far as he got, but never a raven head.

She rose back up raising a hand over their heads. His slick hand smoothen it's way down her fingertips to her soft smooth shoulders until he buried his head in her neck. Kaoru closed her eyes in delirium feeling his breath against her sweaty neck. Kenshin let her go and sent her between his legs, he grabbed her by the waist when she came through the other side and brought her over his head. He spun her to the end where she was left to touch the floor, pulling her back in quickly, Kaoru spun one last time where she posed with Kenshin.

Everyone clapped.

"How's a gal suppose to compete with that?" asked Tomoe to one of her good friend's, Megumi Takani. The tall woman furrowed her brows in anger. Her light pink dress wasn't cut too decent, and as the attention it called for, it did not earn. It was taken away from her, miss hot stuff.

Tomoe wore a black long dress for modesty. But shit modesty thought Tomoe, with this hoochie taking away the finest Ishin who knew if she was willing to stay modest.

"You can't. Shishio's daughter gonna get it---oh that she is" spoke Megumi

"How?" Tomoe asked

"As far as we are concerned she's the criminal, and as long as she is, we'll treat her as one" spoke Megumi

"Yeh---" muttered Tomoe. Her cell phone went ringing and immediately she answered it.

"Hello" she spoke

"Tomoe----where's Kenshin?" asked her boss,

"Dancing" she whispered pissed.

"What? Well no time for that, we're coming in to arrest Shishio now, block the exit" he spoke

"Yes sir" with that Tomoe assembled the Ishinshin.

--

--

--

"Sir, we have to leave now… they're in the building" spoke Soujiro, one of Shishio's finest right hand men.

"Aww, and the party was just getting started" spoke Shishio, "get my daughter" he spoke and with that he left.

"Yes sir" Soujiro activated the ear piece which was connected to a mic. Inside Kaoru's ears she could hear Soujiro calling.

"Kaoru, get out. They're coming----get out. Hitch the guy and lets roll" she heard what Soujiro said and immediately let Kenshin be.

"I have to go----good bye" she spoke and she ran out the door.

Kenshin had never felt so stupid. He allowed the woman he danced with to run out the door, he could still feel her pressed against him, but now, her scent is all that compensate for her departure.

"Hey Himura, no time to be posing---you just allowed the target to escape" spoke Megumi…

But Kenshin couldn't hear her.

"It's no biggie's Megumi, I'll get her" Tomoe spoke and with that she jumped over the balcony to catch miss haughty. Kenshin ran to balcony seeing the Tomoe jump over. His heart raced a bit but then settled when he saw Tomoe---eek and she was holding up a gun for Kaoru to stop…

--

--

--

"Hello bitch" spoke Tomoe

"Move away" spoke Kaoru…

"I hope you have a undee under that pretty dress, coz when I play bad, people start flying all over the place…" Tomoe ran in ready to give Kaoru one spin kick, the woman obviously ducked.

Kaoru saw her car approaching in the distance.

"Come on Kaoru" Soujiro shouted

"You're not helping Sou" Kaoru spoke stressfully when Tomoe landed her another one of those kicks.

"Listen lady I don't know who you are" "Tomoe Himura---my name is Tomoe Himura and you won't be so lucky to dance with my Kenni next time" she haughtily spat.

"That's your man, it doesn't seem so" she spoke

"Well what do you know bitch? You're just a bitch" Tomoe retorted

"Ahhh--- thank you. I'm so flattered" Kaoru spoke

"Stop playing up with me" Tomoe ran in with a fists aiming for the pretty girl's face.

Kaoru held her wrists and twisted them, freestyling a bit, she passed a foot under Tomoe's feet, whom fell to the floor in pain while Kaoru began running away. She opened the car door and the car screeched away in the distance. Kenshin watched the car and couldn't help but curse.

The Ishin had to rush Tomoe to the hospital, apparently she had suffered both sprained wrists, something which only few people could do. Kaoru must have been a really good fighter to have executed it so quickly.

--

--

--

"Huh? So what aye Soujiro?" Kaoru screamed at Soujiro.

"Kaoru you could have been injured---you did not listen to instructions and you nearly lost your life by the amount of Ishin you meddled with"

"Lo siento" she spoke voice crumbling…

"I WILL NOT SETTLE FOR SORRY" he slammed his fists against the table

Everyone was shocked. Shishio saw he was making Soujiro into fine man.

"Well you know what--I don't care, so BOYAH" she laughed

Shishio was amused at them both.

"How dare you?" he spoke

"Callate. You speak to much you idiot" she spoke

"It takes one to know one, si?" he asked

"AYE--- es muy--" she was about to start when Shishio stopped them both.

"You have had your warnings Kaoru, dismissed"

"Pero--pero" she stuttered

"No buts, that's it. Go to bed sweetheart" he spoke and with that she left.

Kaoru entered her room exhausted. So she had met Battousai and was amazed at him. He was fine as people had said. She wouldn't mine getting to know him better. She chastised herself for that comment. She dropped on the bed feeling like a million box. She looked at the windows a bit, imagining him entering and swooping her off her feet…

'Aye caramaba!' she thought. Too much Battousai for one day and with that she fell asleep.

--

--

--

Battousai looked at the moon---. His small stature shadowed a silhouette against the wall. His thoughts were ransacked, and his attitude odd. He smelled his shirt. Jasmine. Because of Kaoru, Tomoe nearly suffered hand loss. Luckily, she was saved. The Ishinshin was somehow looking forward to him capturing Kaoru and likewise saving Tomoe before any of this could have happened. Because of his bedazzlement, he was left to re-portray the incident and frown upon Kaoru. 'But she's so pretty---so so pretty' he thought while looking at the blue moon, even the moon reflected her face making him melt. He was a man who hated life, and the treasures and obstacles that came with it, but when he was with Kaoru, he suddenly loved everything about her. He loved the air around her, he loved the music that enraptured her---he loved living, something he seem to let go off, and now with everything looking down on him, he guessed he would have to look back at life like that.

'Why Kaoru? Have you made me dubbed about you?' he asked and then allowed sleep to claim him…

--

--

--

**My fanfiction did not contain any Explicit sexual work! My fanfiction is in the R section where implication of sex, drugs and violence in an inexplicit manner is allowed!!**

**--**

**--**

**--**

An: thanks a lot for reading if you did/didn't like it. I appreciate all those who read the fic and thought it was passable. Btw Tomoe and Kenshin are not boyfriend and girlfriend, so when she said she's Tomoe Himura, just say in your mind, your right toots.

Alrightie, well I guess that settles it. Thanks again to all those who reviewed main chapter. Arigatou a million.

**New Fanfiction:**

**- _The Hitokiri and the Pacifist- _**R section of Rk Romance: drama- sorta adventure too

**Updates:**

**- **Tasting an Eternity- chap 4- R section of Rk Romance: drama: supernatural

**- **Playing with the Devil- chap 17- R section of Rk Romance/Drama

- Bakumastu's Best Romance Novel- chap 2- R section of Rk Romance/Drama

- Power of Love- chap 2- R section of Rk Romance/Drama

- Teenager Getaway- chap 2- R section of Rk Romance/Drama

**Under Fhb account Updates:**

**- **It's Getting Hot in here- chap 4- R section of Rk Romance/Drama

Please review me.

Please review minna-chan


End file.
